deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolve and Meld
Once three, four and five star creature are level 10 they can be Evolved using materials from the Chambers. Evolved creatures have their level cap raised from 10 to 15 and receive a random 4th skill that is unlocked upon reaching level 15. Evolved creatures gain experience in the same manner as non-evolved creatures. They also gain HP and ATK just like their non-evolved counterparts. Melding Melding is the process of swapping the 4th skill of an evolved creature with the skill of another card. While very costly this is generally desirable as the initial 4th skill of an evolved creature is at level 1. For example, with melding, you can give the 5-star Neander creature Anathema "Battleblow 8" or "Frost Armor 5". A skill can only be melded onto a card with the minimum number of required stars on it. For example, a 3-star Blood Warlock can receive "Earth Totem 6", requires at least 3 stars, but not "Frost Armor 3", which requires at least 4 stars. Checklist To perform a meld you must have the following: * An "Apprentice": The evolved creature whose 4th skill you wish to change. * A "Duplicate": A copy of the apprentice card. * A "Master": The card that contains the skill you wish to give to the apprentice. Also make sure that these criteria are met if you bump into problems: * The master cannot be wearing any runes - They must be unequipped first * Master cannot be a locked card * Master cannot be in any decks Success or fail Once you are ready to meld the game will roll the dice and see if the "Apprentice" successfully learns the skill from the master. If you succeed the "Apprentice" gains the desired skill and the "Master" evaporates into the ether. (Or wherever these cards come from). If you fail only the duplicate apprentice card is consumed but the master is intact. Every time you attempt to meld the "Duplicate" will be destroyed. It doesn't matter whether you succeed or fail in the process of melding. This is why the process of melding can be time consuming. Expertise and 2x Expertise Events When you first attempt to meld you will earn expertise towards that particular skill on that particular card. It can be viewed as a progress bar on the cards "Meld History" tab. It's expertise can be for more than one skill at a time, the upper limit is unknown. If you earn 100% expertise you will meld successfully on the next attempt guaranteed. This expertise never expires. If you meld a new skill in its place and want to switch back to a skill with 100% expertise you can do so in one attempt. Different skills offer a different chance to meld. That chance is the amount of expertise you earn when you attempt. During a 2X Event you earn twice the expertise, however you do not have a greater chance to meld. Saving up to meld on these days only is a common strategy. NOTE: When calculating how many copies you need to be guaranteed to meld, be sure to consider you need to fill the expertise bar AND make the final guaranteed meld. For example: to meld a creature with a skill offering a 15% chance, on a 2x event you need 5 extra copies. 30% the first time, 60% the second time, 90% the 3rd time, 100% the 4th time and the 5th time is guaranteed. Its should be noted the chance remains at 15% each time until the 5th attempt(in this case), which is then a 100% chance. Using the advanced melding option will give you bonus expertise as well. Spending gems on this feature rather than coins on regular melding can be a useful alternative when melding extremely valuable and rare cards. Not only will it give you a 22.5% chance instead of 15%, but you will gain 45% expertise during the 2x event, shortening the copies needed to 4 (45/90/100/guaranteed). Keep in mind that statistically speaking, each time you fail you still get another chance to succeed the following time. So even though you will eventually get maxed expertise, you have a good shot at melding before then. In other words, don't wait to meld until you have all of the copies expecting that you'll fail 4 or 5 times. The math would look like this: Coin Melding: 0.15+(0.85*0.15)+(0.85*0.85*0.15)+(0.85*0.85*0.85*0.15) = 47.8% chance Gem Melding: 0.225+(0.775*0.225)+(0.775*0.775*0.225) = 53.5% chance Meld Cards Meld cards are cards that you can get from events and other in-game promos. Meld cards can be used as substitute cards for your melding creature. For instance, you want to meld a level 10 Frost Rager card with Block 7 from a Lazy guard. Instead of using another Frost Rager card as a copy, you can use the Meld card as a substitute for the melding process. After the melding, it will consume one Meld card. Types There are four types of meld cards. Faen, Human, Mortii, and Neanders cards. All cards have different levels. The level indicates the level of the creature it can substitute for. For example: Faen Meld card III can be used as a melding copy for any 3-star Faen creature. Commonly Melded Creatures There are a few creatures in Deck Heroes that you always see melded, and normally, they all have the same thing on them. Here is a list of commonly melded creatures and the skills they normally will have on them: * Horned Beast - Recycle, Fatigue * Royal Dragon - Disposal, Recycle * Harbinger - Recycle, Instakill * Light Brave - Recycle, Instakill * Sentry Angel - Immunity, Recycle * Graboid - Sacrifice, Stabthrough * Swordmaster - Recycle, Battleblow, Stabthrough, Life Sap * Phantom Liege - Immunity * Oracle - Immunity, Frost Armor * Gorgon - Discord * Spirit Siren - Godswill * Grand Mage - Recycle * Frost Rager - Bless, Block * Anathema - Revive, Recycle, Frost Armor, Sacrifice * Abaddon - Revive * Mimir's Tree - Revive, Frost Armor * Border Ranger - Stabthrough * Pit Lord - Frost Armor *The Twins - Sacrifice The ones I think everyone should have are the Horned Beast with Recycle, the Royal Dragon with Disposal, the Harbinger (or Light Brave) with Recycle, the Sentry Angel with Immunity, the Graboid with Sacrifice, the Swordmaster with Battleblow, and the Oracle with Frost Armor. Also make sure to checkout the Melding Ideas page for other options. Category:Melding Category:Evolving Category:Enhancing